Zima, about Dita
by twiknham
Summary: Zima's thoughts about the destined relationship between the two.


**Disclaimer:** CLAMP owns intellectual rights to the characters. ADV Films and Madhouse Studios owns rights to the anime. I make no monetary profit from this fictional work. The ideas are my own, the characters are disclaimed above. Therefore, this is a free fanfic. Enjoy. -TK

Zima, about Dita 

We have a topsy-turvy relationship. Women are typically the all knowing, the controllers of men's fate. Oh, we men like to pretend we're in charge…the stronger, the hunter-gatherer. However, women are the thinkers. They LET us think we're in control, while subtly manipulating us to be what we need to be. They help us grow. But, enough of that. Again, _we_ have a topsy-turve relationship.

Let's take emotions for example. Women are designed to carry the emotions. Men are designed to be baffled by them. It's the way it is. Men don't have time for emotions as the hunter-gatherers and they don't need to be restrained by thoughts of conscience while protecting life. They are here to protect the women, so that women can find the better way for all of us to live.

How about physicality? How many women do you REALLY know who can beat the tar out of all the men you know? Now, how many men do you know who, if they wanted, could beat the tar out of any woman of your acquaintance? Women may talk big, but how many could really back that up if it came right down to it?

Mmmm, life. Let's talk life. Three simple words. "Not tonight dear." How many men back away and grumble before pulling the covers up and sleeping, most I'm sure. So, women make the decision to allow themselves to be exposed. By making the decision not to worry about it, they still make the decision, the decision that what will be will be. Men cannot bring life, they can only help create it. Women carry life in their bodies, nourish it from their own being. It's said that the intelligence of children come from women, so men should always marry for brains although many marry for looks.

Finally, the thing that lots of people wish the world revolved around…sex. Women can take care of themselves almost as well as we can. So if they don't need us for that, and they're not interested in procreating, what use are we? Women chose to be with us, they chose to have relationships with us. Men are the chosen ones. But importantly, men are the ones that penetrate physically. Woman may sit inside our hearts, and our minds more than we want to admit, but that is only emotionally. We physically enter, we physically invade. And they let us. They open the doors and let us in, emotionally as well as physically.

But again, _we_ have a topsy-turvey relationship. I am the protected, the one who has meaningless conversations with a luscious babe I know doesn't understand what I'm getting at. I hold the intelligence, and the secrets of life within my databanks. She holds weapons for protection and destruction of all those who threaten that which she holds dear. Emotions don't drive her, except for anger, but that's a male attribute too. One-to-one, my size might intimidate her, but I know if she really wanted to, she could beat me in a fight. She's programmed not to, lucky me. I'm melded to a hunter-gatherer. One who can physically enter my body, who can electronically invade. I am unable to partake of that male role, even though I wear the pants in this relationship. But it's my choice. I chose to let her in. I can see where we are going, and I've been trying to guide her through the twisty changes that must be made for us to grow. Ironically, I understand that if she fails with her protection, life will be created. But, she's unaware of this. She's unaware of how special she is to my existence. She feels frustrated that she can't be where I am. But what she doesn't realize is that she's _always_ where I am. It makes both of us vulnerable for me to admit that, but it's the greatest rush a persocom can receive.

**A/N:** For those of you who have not read my works before, all I ask is that you do not use profanity in any reviews. You have enough imagination from reading and writing all of these fanfics to come up with dramatic ways to laud or flame my works without resorting to Slang. Plus, reviews are not rated. It's fine to cuss in a rated fiction (I often do), but please do not in an unrated review.


End file.
